Fell Merlo
"quote." Falchion "Fell" Merlo is a Type-Seven Avio, the brother to Sabre Merlo, and most trusted advisor of Eve Mira. Appearance Fell like his brother is described as having dark rum-brown eyes, swarthy dark skin and curly dark hair. He is very lean but somewhat top heavy as he has a deep chest to support his wingspan. He holds himself proudly with a very reserved manner, which often leads to him being treated with a gentle respect by all. Synth Features As a Type-Seven Avio, Fell has all the features; scaled legs, four toes, a nictitating membrane, feathered bodies, wings, tailfeathers. Fell has the largest wingspan of any known Avio so far with it being stated as being over 30 feet from tip to tip, deep black with bold pristine white undersides and a deeply forked tail which is well over two meters long, as their base comes from a Swallow-tailed Kite.Stormbite: Chapter 9 Personality Fell is shown to be a very quiet mild man, who is softly spoken but carries a presence that is not ignored, able to silence people with a single word or a soft movement of a wing. Kathy notes that there is a deep underlying sadness to him, that makes people want to listen to him and makes their hearts hurt as his voice is so sad. History Mullardoch Not much is known yet about Fell in Mullardoch, only that he was friends with the other subjects of the Type-7 study. Stormbite During the events of Stormbite, Fell is a bodyguard/assistant to Wilheim Mira and Eve Mira. Abilities Muser Fell is a powerful muser, having come from the same vein as Comet, meaning that he has the possibility to have a range of up to 50 feet. Flight Fell is capable of long-haul flights for hours on end. Relationships Sabre Merlo Fell and Sabre are a unit who work together and defend one another. Sabre looks up to Fell and is very careful to listen to what he says, and when Fell says its time to calm down, Sabre will calm down. Heim Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eve Mira Gallery Wingspan_0004_Layer-6.png Fell doodle.png tumblr_messaging_pl0zlaSspX1rcuahq_1280.png bluehearts - fell.png Quotes *"Twins. Clones would never look this identical." *"Ours were prototypes. A model that never made it to the shelves." not? "Because we are some of the most dangerous creatures that they have ever made."Stormbite: Chapter 9 Trivia * Fell has by far the largest wingspan, despite being smaller than most other male Avio's shown. * The name Falchion https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falchionis the name of a type of sword. The name of this sword comes from Old French: fauchon; and part of the Latin: falx, "sickle", the same etymology for the word Falcon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falconwhich refers to the sickle shaped claws of the bird family. * Sabre and Fell share the name Merlo with one of the Sub-Coordinators of the Type-7 project, Mikele Merlo. References Category:Male Characters Category:Type-7 Avios Category:Avios Category:ARCDA Synths Category:Characters Category:Synth Characters